


Kyynel

by Vaulikka



Category: Koirat - Fandom
Genre: Surullinen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaulikka/pseuds/Vaulikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensimmäinen  tarinani. Anteeksi virheet ja lyhyys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyynel

Lähdin auringon noustessa metsästämään. Oli kaunis toisen kuun aamu. Kävelin Sielujen metsälle päin, minulla ei olisi enää pitkä matka.  
Pian näin oravan vanhassa tammessa. Aloin välittömästi väijymään sitä. Hiivin hiljaa puun juurelle ja aloin kiipeämään. Kiipesin oravaa alemmalle oksalle. Orava söi jotain, olisiko ollut käpy. Olin juuri hyökkkäämässä, kun joku alkoi ulvomaan. Orava huomasi minut ja lähti pakoon.  
-Mitä hemmettiä sinä huudat, ulvahdin sudelle, jonka näin läheisellä kalliolla.  
Susi ei vastannut, vaan jatkoi ulvomista. Silloin tajusin hänen olevan Kirottu.  
Lähdin juoksemaan kohti railoa. Nyt susi reagoi minuun ja lähti perääni. Huomasin, että susi taisi olla Beast, hurja Kuolematon. Huomasin myös, että susi ei ollut kovin hyvä juoksemaan.  
Tajuttuani tämän, vaihdoin suuntaa äkkikäännöksellä ja suuntasin kohti puita. Juoksin minkä jaloista lähti ja hyppäsin puuhun. Kiipesin mahdollisimman ylös ja toivoin.  
-Iso Kuolematon ei pääsissi kiipeämään puuhun, vakuuttelin itselleni.  
Pian Beast lopetti etsinnät ja lähti pois. Huokaisin ja lähdin uudestaan Sielujen Metsään.  
Jälleen yksi kohtaaminen Kirottujen kanssa, jälleen yksi kohtaaminen selvitty.  
-Yritys numero kaksi, totesin kun lähdin kohti metsää.  
Nyt en nähnyt tai kuullut Kirottuja, en sen enempää saalistakaan.  
Kävelin syvemmälle metsään. Näin lintuja korkealla taivaalla. Niillä ei ollut huolia Kirotuista tai Isästä.  
Huokaisin. Yritin etsiä jotain syötävää. Tuntui kuin kaikki riista olisi kadonnut Beastin mukana.  
Pitkän kävelyn jälkeen jäin lepäämään suuren kuusen alle. Anturani olivat verillä liiallisen kävelyn takia. Päätin lepuuttaa niitä hetken, ennen kuin jatkaisin matkaa.  
Yhtäkkiä huomasin suden kävelemässä metsässä.  
-Ei taas Kirottuja, totesin hiljaa.  
Susi ei näyttänyt Kirotulta. Uros oli paremminkin hyvin laiha, kylkiluut näkyivät. Ajattelin mennä kysymään hänen nimeään. Lähdin kävelemään sutta kohti. En halunnut säikäyttää häntä, joten hiivin uroksen etupuolelle.  
-Hei, kuka sinä olet? susi kysyi, kun tulin muka häntä vastaan.  
-Olen Kyynel, entä sinä? kysyin.  
-Olen Loimu, hauska tutustua.  
-Minne olet matkalla, vai käveletkö täällä huviksesi? Loimu kysyi.  
-Itse asiassa olen menossa Jääsaarelle, vastasin  
-Hyvää matkaa, uros toivotti ja jatkoi matkaansa.  
Ihmettelin vielä illallakin uroksen nopeaa häipymistä. Olin kuitenkin saanut kolme oravaa ruuaksi. Olin tyytyväinen. Kunnes tajusin, että nyt oli Uusi Kuu. Toivoin, että Kirotut pysyisivät kaukana kolostani, eikä sieluani riistettäisi. Minulla ei ollut Kuoloa turvanani, vielä..  
Seuraavana auringon nousuna päätin jatkaa matkaani. Ajattelin kävellä Siunatun Metsän pohjoisosiin ja siellä harjoitella puissa kiipeilyä ja uimista.  
Pian auringon nousun jälkeen hyvästelin vanhan pesäni. Lähdin kävelemään kohti läheistä mäen nyppylää. Mäen päälle vilkaisin vielä viimeisen kerran vanhalle pesälleni.  
-Palaan vielä, sanoin hiljaa, kuin vakuuttaakseni itseni selviytymisestäni .  
Olin talsinut jo hyvän matkaa kohti pohjoista. Aurinko oli noussut jo auringon huipun yli. Mietin, että jäisin metsästämään ennen pimeän tuloa.  
Suuntasin syvemmälle metsään. Kuuntelin, mutta en kuullut mitään. Kääntelin korviani eri suuntiin. Olin huomaamatta kävellyt metsän keskelle. Saavuin isolle aukiolle..  
Yhtäkkiä huomasin aukion keskellä olevan jotakin. Aivan kuin se joku, olisi tanssinut ilman kanssa. Se muistutti peuraa, mutta se oli isompi ja se näytti hengeltä.  
-Valkea peura, henkäisin.  
Katsoin peuraa vielä hetken. Sitten jatkoin matkaa kiertämällä aukion.  
Pian Valkean peuran ilmestymisen jälkeen sain kaksi lintua.  
-Kiitos Valkea peura, kuiskasin, kun jatkoin matkaa.  
Auringon huippu oli mennyt jo ajat sitten. Päätin vaeltaa vielä metsän rajaan ja nukkua siellä.  
Kun olin metsän rajassa, oli jo auringon laskun aika. Löysin sopivan puunkolon ja jäin sinne nukkumaan. Sitä ennen söin linnut.  
Yöllä heräsin ulvontaan. Näin susia ulkona, paljon susia.  
-Mitä ihmettä, mumisin unenpöpperössä.  
Silloin sudet kääntyivät ja paljastivat hampaansa. Tajusin sudet Kirotuiksi. Aloin murisemaan. Silloin sudet väistyivät ja päästivät ison suden välistään. Silloin heidän välistään käveli iso Kuolematon...  
Iso susi käveli muiden susien muodostamasta käytävästä. Tajusin suden Beastiksi.  
-Mitä asiaa, tiuskaisin.  
Silloin muut sudet alkoivat murista.  
-Me ajamme sinut hulluuteen, älä yritä paeta meitä, Beast sanoi hyytävällä äänellä.  
Yritin vastata jotain, mutta en saanut sanaa suustani. Tulisiko minusta vainottu. Olin kauhuissani. Tuijotin susien mustia silmiä. Kävin sudet läpi, että muistaisin heidät. Yhtäkkiä huomasin jotain kauheaa.. Näin isäni Kirottujen joukossa. Hänellä oli samanlaiset mustat silmät kuin muilla. En saanut henkeä. Silloin Beast hymyili pirullisesti ja kääntyi ja lähti juoksemaan. Muut Kirotut seurasivat sitä.  
Silloin heräsin. Tärisin vieläkin. Aurinko oli jo noussut.  
-Se oli vain uni, vain uni, hoin hiljaa itselleni. Samalla pieni ääni päässäni sanoi, että se ei ollut vain uni.  
Jatkoin matkaa kohti pohjoista mielessäni vain yksi ajatus: Kuolo. Minulla oli hiukan nälkä, mutta päätin vaeltaa pohjoisosalle asti.  
Kävellessäni kertasin mielessäni viime kuun huipun tapahtumia. Kirotut, Beast, isä, vainominen.. Kaikki tämä oli liikaa mielelleni.  
Olin huomaamattani kävellyt melkein Siunatun metsän laitamille. Huomasin pienen luolan puiden kupeessa. Päätin, että nukun siellä seuraavan yön.  
Auringon huippu oli mennyt aikoja sitten. Päätin, etten tänään saalistaisi. Kävelin luolalle ja totesin sen asumiskelpoiseksi. Kävin hakemassa läheisistä puista lehtiä pehmikkeiksi. Kun kävelin metsästä takaisin, näin Beastin. Uros tuijotti minua kauempaa kiveltä. Kun Beast huomasin minun huomanneen hänet, uros kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. Ja hymyili. HYMYILI!?  
Illalla kävin nukkumaan pieneen luolaani. Toivoin, etten tänä yönä tapaisi Beastia tai muita Kirottuja.


End file.
